Reading the Future
by slothtouch
Summary: Emily a demigod who dosen't know she is one is living life and at age ten she goes to camp-halfblood but will all those secrets and lies hurt her? Beter story than sumarry
1. A Single Wish

**Hi I'm back faithful readers! Quick a/n in the beginning Emmy doesn't know she's a demigod!**

**THANKS!**

**Oh right disclaimer **

**A GIANT PANDA RANDOMLY POPS IN MY ROOM AT ONE IN THE AM**

**Panda-Do you own PJO?**

**Me-Hmmmmm…I'm pretty sure not but, can we sing a corny song?**

**Panda-YES!THEY NEVER ASK HORRAY! **

Emily's PoV

I woke up to my phone alarm "_Baby Baby Oh Yeah" _and told myself that I really need to stop setting my alarm on Friday nights. Well at least I can play around on the computer before my siblings have soccer games. I got up put my stuffed panda back on my bed and walked into our living room. As I slid into the chair I realized the internets down. I don't like morning cartoons and don't feel like planning my outfit. I decided to read. At 8:45 A.M. I'm weird huh? Well anyways I didn't want to do any real reading so I decided to reread something, _The Last Olympian._ The fifth and final book in the PJO series I skipped to the part where Percy and Annabeth kiss. Sometimes I wish I was a demigod.

Little did I know how far that single wish would take me.


	2. Mommy where are you?

**I am Back!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO and Percy's real and is dating me!**

I realized I was still siting in front of my bookshelf

and quickly got onto the couch. I looked through the book fast I can read like like like lightni'n! (inside joke)

I get it from my Mom she can read any book in a night, it was like she had powers!

Well I was mad when my sister came in and took my book out of my hands

"No no" she said in a baby-ish voice even though she was six years old, I looked

at her and despite her creppy voice she looked scared out of her wits.

"What is it Addy-son?" (say the last part like a mother has a son)

"Look um Emily I can't find Mommy or Daddy anywhere!" as soon as I heard that I was scared too.

I took deep breaths well Mommy proably went to return a movie and Daddy was

at work. I looked around for a note from Mommy. None.

I went to my cell and called her, she sent me to voicemail after two rings...

**Hope you like...**

**Plz go on my profile and take my poll for my new story**

** o **

**HAPPY EASTER! l_l**

**If you still beleive tell me what you got or what younger siblings got I GOT THE NEW KK BOOK YAY!**

**R&R**

**Emily**


	3. Kelli what the?

Godz thanks to everyone bout the third chapter thing

This chapter is dedicated to:

Ethereal Plethora

I was really scared I mean  
>no note or anything? Kelli<br>she'd know what to  
>see she's our neighbors<br>neighbor but we're a lot closer  
>even though our neighbor<br>gives me piano lessons.

Take a deep breath and  
>of course at that time I thought<br>of Ghost of You by Selena Gomez.  
><em>I'm breathing in I'm breathing out<em>  
><em>ain't that what it's all about but<em>  
><em>I don't think I'll ever get through<em>  
><em>the ghost of you.<em>

A scary thought popped into  
>my head my head <em>My mom<br>Ghost_. I shook it away. _No  
>she's fine."<em>Addy Grayson come  
>here, we're gonna take a 'lil<br>trip." I said. When we got there  
>I knocked.<p>

"Hey guys what's up?" she said  
>slash asked."Umm Kelli I can't<br>find my Mum and she and Datty  
>aren't picking up their phones."<br>I told her whilt tugging at the  
>shorts I had put on while looking.<p>

"It's Time." Kelli said.


	4. Chapter 4

IGNORE!


	5. Chapter 5

"So out of the blue your taking me to  
>"Camp half blood" the one I have read<br>about 6 times and reread at least a  
>gazillion times?" She sotta laughed like<br>a giggle and said "You read fiction or future,"  
>'What do you mean future?"<br>"I'll tell you in the car,"

"What about Addy and Boy?"  
>I asked worried suddenly.<br>"You'll see later," she said  
>worring me. Oh well.<p>

Hmm.. I know MY IPOD!  
>YA I TOOK IT! Hmm..<br>Taylor Swifty is awesome.

_That's the Way I Loved you  
>Love Story<br>You Belong With Me  
>I'd Lie<em>

Wait weird enough  
>only Taylor had been playing...<br>But I don't have I'd Lie on  
>I-tunes.<p>

"We're here," Kelli said.  
>Oh by the way you proably think Kelli's<br>the 16 year old daughter right?  
>She's is acting way not like herself.<p>

"Ok..."I raced up the hill  
>thinking about bad things<br>that happen when you're slow...  
>(cue shudder)<p>

Well Kelli was fast too and  
>we made it up the hill in no time.<br>"GO NOW Chirion Will explain."  
>She said handing me my bag.<p>

"Bye!" I yelled. Just as I passed the border.

AMAZING!  
>Well I aparently looked supices (sp?)<br>because..oh gods if that tiny Annabeth?  
>Yep a ten year old looking Annabeth stood<br>before me.

I smiled as she asked "Who are you."  
>Though she said it more like a statement.<br>"Emily Merew-Unclaimed" I told her.

"No I just saw you cross the  
>border how did ya know 'bout claiming?"<br>she asked interested. I said "I read the books  
>Duh!" I said.<p>

"What books?" She asked me  
>confused.<p>

OMZ she's little doesn't know there are books about her. I'm in trouble.


	6. Emily Daughter of

"What books?" Annabth asked. 'Umm... I mean my friends they have a club  
>and it's called the books they told me all about this place."<br>I lied quickly. "Oh... well want to hang out? I'm on  
>a break for a day." "Ya sounds like fun!"<br>I said smiling. "And this is the Hermes cabin.  
>That is the end of your tour." Annabeth said grining.<br>"Can I go with ya?" I asked refering to the kiddy ball the camp  
>was having. "Sure but, we need to go to darastic mesures!"<br>"Oh no not "But alas yes."

* * *

><p><strong>***In The Aphrodite cabin***<br>**

* * *

><p>"This one." I said pointing to a bueatiful green dress. (AN I can't describe it so the link's on my profile.)"It's like you!" Annabeth exlaimed. I smiled looked at Silena the other girl who was doing our make-up and stuff. "I heart it!" she exlaimed. 3 words discribed her. Girl-ly-Girl. I didn't mind to much though Annabeth, now that was a diffrent story. She surpriseingly(sp?) went a long with the dress thing. She chose a gray dress with flowers on it sticking out (agian LINK). Silena did our hair and make up too. Which surprised me I mean the ball was well I found out a surprise party for Chirion. I didn't know she'd be THAT fancy though. "Good." I said twirling the one string of hair that was cruled and coming down. She meant to do it like that though. I t was done up greek style with flowers in it. _Real flowers._ Anyways Annabth looke dmn awesome too.  
>It's time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Pavillion<strong>

* * *

><p>I hid under the Athena table with Annabeth-I know I sould be with Hermes but hey<br>It was overfilling so I was one of the few sent out to find a diffrent table. "Are you ready?"  
>Annabeth asked. "As ready as I can be." I mean I know everything about Chirion but he<br>barely knows me! Soon a girl showed numbers with her fingers signiling Chirons arival  
>3-2-1... "SURPRISE!" "Why everyone how did you figure out my birthday?" I looked<br>at Annabeth. Yep she did it.

After some chatting and explaing everything it was party time! Chiron loved  
>the old timey theme. He walked up to me with a girl...wearing the same dress as me!<br>"Emily is it?" "Yea. It's good to meet you! Happy birthday!" "Thank you! Now oh- no  
>Travis! Beer does NOT belong in the punch bowl! Sorry I must go. Fine meeting you though."<p>

"Hi I'm Ali. Love the dress." A girl wearing the same dress aas me said. She had blonde-ish brownish hair  
>like mine. She had blue eyes though. "You too!" We both laughed. "Aphrodite treatment?"<br>"It's not that bad." I smiled. We are going to be good friends. "So... Wait woah!" Everyone stared at me. What? I looked up. Ohh.. there was a claiming signal. Chirion walked up to me "Emily daughter of..."

**I know it's super short but I wanna see you guys guess :D**


End file.
